


Captain

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto challenges Jack's use of the title 'Captain'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

"Hey, I did so earn it!" Jack's tone held a hint of hurt but he couldn't bring himself to actually be offended.

"Oh really?" Ianto raised an eyebrow in his patented expression of mild disbelief. It was this look that so often brought bursts of astonishing honesty from Jack, although he'd never quite worked out why.

"Okay, so maybe I had been calling myself Captain _before_ that, but I swear to you, I earned it." Jack curled a little closer to Ianto's body where they were cuddled on the young Welshman's couch before continuing.

"World War 2, the time I actually lived through it all, I joined the RAF." He could feel the question bubbling up through Ianto before he even opened his mouth. "And yes, Torchwood had given me special leave to do so, just like they did for the first one."

Ianto's arms tightened a little around him. "So I joined up, and they taught me how to fly their planes. Well, when I say taught, I mean they gave me a few hours practice and sent me off. I was lucky I had some prior experience handling aircraft, because I probably wouldn't have picked it up so well otherwise."

He sighed. "After that I was pretty much like any other soldier I guess. Worked my way up, made Captain in 1942. Saw a lot of the men I'd trained with go to their deaths." He was glad for Ianto's warm hold as the memories washed over him. "Too many. And all of them were too young."

Ianto pressed a kiss to the top of his head, searching his mind for a way to pull Jack back out of the misery threatening to engulf him.

"So… is that where you picked up the coat, then?"

Jack smiled weakly, recognising Ianto's effort. "Yeah. I'd had one before, but I lost it when I…" He trailed off. He'd told Ianto that story before, and he didn't want to think of it again right now. Thankfully Ianto figured it out and directed the conversation along yet another path.

"You wouldn't happen to have kept the _rest_ of the uniform too, by any chance?"

Jack twisted in Ianto's embrace to look into his eyes, wondering what was on his mind. The teasing sparkle there looked rather familiar.

"I might have… any particular reason?"

"Well, you know how much I love the coat…"


End file.
